Baking Session
by Kuroo187
Summary: Uno is baking cookies for his cellmates. Jyugo who's bored comes over and tries stealing a cookie and also manages to but Uno isn't one who let others steal from him without having to feel the consequences. Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling.


**This is a Nanbaka fanfic. The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.**

 **Summary:** Uno is baking cookies for his cellmates. Jyugo who's bored comes over and tries stealing a cookie and also manages to but Uno isn't one who let others steal from him without having to feel the consequences.  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling.

* * *

It was the 23. of December one day before Christmas and Uno had decided that he wanted to bake something for his friends and cellmates since it was the first Christmas they would all spent together.

"Ahh~ they will love these 3" hummed Uno happily, putting the mixing bowl down on the counter before rubbing his hands clean with a towel and grabbed a rolling pin. He then started to evenly roll the dough out that he just had finished making and reached for one of the cookie cutters but then hesitated in midway.

"Hmm... Which one should I use?" asked the pink-blond haired man himself, his eyes switching from one cutter to the next before he grabbed a star-shaped one and placed it on the dough, pressing the metal into it and placed the little star on an iron sheet.

Uno went on with cutting out all kind and shapes of Christmas themed cookies; angels, stars, Christmas trees, hearts, gingerbread men, bells and a lot more, all the while humming Christmas songs that he had heard in the time before he was sent to prison.

After cutting a dozen of cookies he put the iron sheet in the oven and started with heating chocolate gloss, made sugar icing and even fetched different kind of food coloring, put them on the counter and started mixing them.

After twenty minutes the alarm of the oven went on and Uno took the now baked cookies out, waiting a few minutes till they weren't that hot anymore and stared decorating them.

He had almost finished his little baking session, only a few cookies still needed to be decorated when he heard steps behind him.

"Are you baking something?"

Uno grinned at the well-known voice.

"Yo Jyugo," greeted the blue-eyed prisoner his cellmate who had stepped closer and curiously looked over his friends shoulder.

"So you made cookies huh?"

"They look good right?" asked Uno and beamed proudly of his work at the raven who was still eyeing the cookies in front of him.

"Hmm." hummed Jyugo in agreement while leaning his chin on the taller mans shoulder.

"How did you even get in here?" asked the teen while looking longingly at the colorful decorated cookies in front of him.

They really did look good...

"A few won rounds there and a few contacts here you know?" answered Uno with a smirk and Jyugo only rolled his eyes with a small grin on his face.

Uno really had his own methods to do things.

He then reached his hand out for a little Christmas tree but before he could take it his hand got slapped away.

"Uh-uh, these are for later and I'm still not done with the rest," chided Uno when Jyugo threw a glare at him.

"Only one," tried Jyugo but Uno didn't let him. With a well-directed poke to the side and an as a warning raised eyebrow he managed to keep the prison-breaker genius away from the cookies.

Jyugo huffed but then gave up and sat down on a counter and watched Uno conscientiously decorating the last biscuits. Uno started humming again and it only needed a few moments till he was completely engrossed into his work. This didn't remain unseen by Jyugo who had waited for this chance and quietly made his way over to the already decorated cookies. He threw one glance back at his cellmate who was bending over the counter, the tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips in concentration while working.

Jyugo then looked back at the delicious looking biscuits and snatched a little angle from the plate and stuffed it quickly into his mouth.

The cookie just tasted as good as it was looking and Jyugo smiled while chewing happily.

"Jyuuugoo!"

The raven nearly chocked on the cookie when he heard his name being used with that kind of voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Nompthing!" said the teen and tried to chew faster but there was already a hand grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

"Ohh so this is nothing?" asked Uno and poked with his pointer finger against Jyugos stuffed cheek.

Jyugo quickly swallowed the rest of the cookie before he started speaking.

"Yes nothing and if you would excuse me now..." tried the teen to talk himself out but the hand on his shoulder kept him from going anywhere and a single glance in Unos face told him that this wasn't over yet.

"You my friend," said Uno while stepping closer and poking Jyugo in the stomach, "are"-poke- "a big," -poke- "fat," -poke- " liar!" -poke poke poke.

Jyugo couldn't help twitching at every poke and tried swatting Unos finger away but the later was faster and stepped even closer till he had his cellmate trapped between him and the counter and poked him without stopping once making the other teen giggle helplessly.

"Huuuh, so now you're even laughing at me? You really want me to do this right?" asked Uno with a wicked grin on his face before he went in for a full-blown tickle attack and starting tickling his friend for real now.

"Ahh! Nohoho Unohoho!" whined Jyugo and tried to catch the others hands but Uno just went on with tormenting the smaller boy.

"Sorry Jyugo but you just should have listened to me. You really bought this on yourself" said Uno not sounding sorry at all and the big grin on his face growing even wider when Jyugos laugh changed into hiccupy laughter when Uno found the spot on his sides just about his hips that took all the strength from the colorful eyed boy who's legs had giving up under him and make him sink to the ground.

Uno only grinned even wider and knelled down next to his friend who was now sitting with his back leaned against the counter, completely weakened by laughing so much which the older naturally used to tickle him even more, getting all his tickle spots.

"You really want to make me angry don't you?" teased Uno and laughed when a shriek followed by hysterical giggles kept coming from Jyugo when the pink-blond haired man squeezed his sides a few more times.

Jyugo even laughed as much that he felt to the side, now lying on the ground of the kitchen and tried to use the chance in a pathetic attempt to escape out of the clutches of his evil friend but Uno wasn't done with him yet.

"Ah ah aaah, you're not going anywhere." said Uno and grabbed Jyugos legs, pulling him back.

"Nohohohohoho U-Unooo. NyaahahahAHAHAHAH Goahahad stahahahap!" shrieked the now hysterical laughing teen when the older man squeezed the fully exposed backside of his thighs and Jyugo desperately tried robbing away because it just tickled so damn bad it was maddening but Uno had other plans.

When the smaller teen actually managed to kick his legs strong enough to shake his friend of and bring some distance between him and his cellmate who had just turned into some kind of revengeful tickle monster, Jyugo sighed in relief when the tingling feeling on his skin that had made him laugh like an idiot but he had cheered too early.

"Jyugooo~ you can't escape from meee~." sing sung the gambler with a teasing and playfully threatening sounding voice and grabbed Jyugos ankle pulling the teen back again who was giggling already before the other was even touching him and started pleading.

"Uhnohoh hehehe pleahahseee." whined the black-red haired teen but Uno only smirked before he sat down on the Jyugos lower back, carefully not to hurt his friend but strong enough to keep him in place and promptly started digging his fingers in the skinny rib-cage under him, fingers running up and down and sometimes giving Jyugos armpits a brief tickle which made the later shot his arms down, trying to block the tickles but in the end only trapping the evil fingers and making it worse.

"Noo! Stohohop Unohoh ahaha I cahahan't plehehease!" pleaded the poor boy, shrieking with laughter and tears of mirth gathering in the corner of his eyes as he tried to wriggle out of Unos hold but to no use.

Uno who could feel how the struggling and trashing slowly decreased and Jyugo was only laying there under him, shaking with silent laughter and completely giving up by now decided that he had to end this soon.

"You're sorry for taking that cookie?" asked Uno while slowing the tickling down and changed to only poking the other teens ribs and sides making Jyugo giggle and twitch but letting him catch his breath.

"Yehehehs Ihihih- I'm sooohohory!"

"I hope it has at least payed of for you." laughed the blue-eyed man before he got of from the others back and stood up.

"Come on Jyugo." said Uno and stretchered his hand out to help the other teen up.

Jyugo only sighed, tired out from laughing so much but then took the hand and let himself be pulled up by his friend.

"It was delicious." mumbled the dark haired teen with a faint blush but then smiled as Uno laughed while laying an arm around his hand and pulled him closer to ruffle his hair.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
